


【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(31)（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．长篇．瘟神启示录（文：十甫） [31]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(31)（文：十甫）

「阿部君，你愿意当卧底吗？」

「是！我不会辜负老师的期望！」

……

「阿部君，你的表现非常好，但仍有许多黑帮首脑仍未被剿灭，你愿意继续当卧底吗？」

「是。一切听从老师的安排。」

……

「老师，三年期限已过，我想早点恢复警察身份。」

「阿部君，对不起，警方仍需要你的帮助。」

「可是……没事了……我知道了……」

……

「阿部君，过了明天，你就可以恢复身份，一切小心。」

「谢谢老师，我会小心的。」

……

「阿部君，你的伤没大碍了吧？」

「已痊癒了，谢谢老师关心。」

「你这次立了大功，上层已答应让你恢复警察身份。我已替你安排好了，下个星期记得到警局报到。」

「老师，我决定留在冥龙社。」

「……为什么？你不是一直想当警察的吗？」

「是，我是想当警察，很想除暴安良，可是……老师，我想了好久，终于明白，无论我们多努力，铲除了多少个黑帮，它仍根深蒂固，时机到了仍会再次发芽茁壮。所以，我决定留在冥龙社。当我攀上那龙头大哥的位置，我会以我的力量，让黑帮连根拔除！」

「阿部君……辛苦你了……」

……

「老师！为什么离开警界？」

「呵呵，我老了，是时候退位了。」

「……是不是因为我的关系？他们是不是以‘不准结交私会党’的条规迫你辞职？」

「呵呵，我只是想趁还有能力的时候做自己感兴趣的事才提前退休的，与人无关。」

「嗯。老师想做什么事呢？我一定会全力支持。」

「谢谢！呵呵，我开了一间病毒研究所，你有空就来找我喝茶吧。」

「是。」

……

「阿部君，我最近发现很多新兴病毒不寻常地涌现，你可以替我查查吗？」

「没问题，包在我身上。从今天起，霍士研究所就是神龙社的盟友，老师的事就是我的事，我一定会替你办妥的。」

……

「教授！阿部先生近来越权了，常干预霍士的运作。」

「教授！霍士最近有大笔资金进出，经调查原是阿部先生暗中调动的……我认为……霍士不该有不明确的账目。教授……」

「教授！我们怀疑神龙社就是监守自盗的内应。」

「我们已掌握足够的证据証明，神龙社就是瘟神的运输管，专门替他们运输研究而成的病毒至瘟神总部或世界各地！事不宜迟，请教授立刻採取行动！」

「教授！我反对找阿部先生前来对话，这样会打草惊蛇！」「晴子晴子，请你通知阿部先生来开会……」「教授！教授！晴子死了！晴子死了！」「教授，你真的愿意请我担任霍士的内部资讯管理员吗？……谢谢！我一定不会辜负你的期望！」「……杀人灭口……我驾轻就熟……」「妨碍我计划的人都得死！都得死！你去死！」……

呼吸……好……困难……我快死了吗？

快死了吗？……

死了……也好……是我害了她……他们……

安西教授停止挣扎，闭上早已模煳不清的眼睛，静静等待死亡的到来。矇矓中，依稀可见一个身影……不！是两个身影在远处向他招手……

是晴子……还有……年轻时的阿部山雄……

你们来招我的魂吗？

安西教授不禁脸露微笑……

突然，掐在颈上的手一松，鼻子、嘴巴忽而吸进了大量的空气，喉痰上涌，呛得安西教授难过地咳了起来。

待喘过气时才发觉，阿部山雄已倒在地上，汨汨鲜血不断从颈部洩出，一手高举，不断在空中乱抓。

安西教授一惊，连忙趋前握着阿部山雄的手，嘶哑着声道，“阿部君……振作一点……”

“……老……师……我…不想……死……我怕…我很……怕……救我……”

“……振作点！我一定会救你的！阿部君！”

“……老师…我不想……当卧…底……我怕……不想死……不想…卧底……救我……救…命呀……救…我…”

“相信我！我一定可以救你！”安西教授一抬头即瞥见赤木、彩子、宫城与木暮皆站在他的面前，连忙吩吋道，“快！快准备手术室…快！”

然而，赤木他们却动也不动。

“赤木君，快点行动！不然来不及了！快！是……我一定救你！阿部君，振作！一定要振作！不要放弃！千万不要放弃！”安西一边催促赤木他们一边鼓动生命力逐渐消逝的阿部山雄。

“教授！是他杀了晴子！你还要救他！这种人死有馀辜！”宫城见安西教授“忠奸”不辨，一意孤行地要救阿部山雄，忍不住发飙。

原本暂时停止哭泣的彩子，听到宫城提到晴子，又忍不住哭了起来。

赤木看了看彩子与宫城一眼，望向木暮时，见他对自己点了点头，于是深呼吸一下，说，“木暮、宫城，你们快准备担架，彩子，你准备手术室，行动要快，只限一分钟，去！”

“是！”“老大，你有没有烧坏脑袋！”木暮与宫城的声音同时响起。

“救人要紧！别啰嗦！快行动！”赤木厉声一喝。

见他一副既认真又威严的表情，木暮、宫城与彩子立刻领命行动。

赤木低头望着脸色惨白的阿部山雄，心里有说不出的滋味。

他是杀妹的凶手，他理应恨他入骨，可是此刻他却替他感到悲哀。

当阿部山雄喃呢着“不想死……救我……”的时候，他恨不得冲向前将他杀了。

然而，听到阿部山雄吐出“我不想……当卧…底，我怕……”的真心话时，他竟对他起了同情心。阿部山雄给他的印象，向来都是天不怕地不怕的，没想到他心底深处原来最害怕的竟然是当卧底！

原来十多年的卧底生涯，早已成了他梦魇。即使他已将黑道彻底颠覆，即使他现在几乎可以呼风唤雨，然而他仍未摆脱当卧底的阴影。

换作我，十多年担惊受怕地过日子，早就疯了……

晴子，请原谅大哥……我…没办法恨他……

此时，赤木思潮汹涌，不禁黯然神伤。

“……老…师…我觉得……轻飘飘的……我快…死了吗？”

“不会！你坚持下去！”

“老…师……我不想……杀她……我怕…怕你……知道…怕你失望……我……我辜负你…了…我……咳咳…我…咳…”

“没有！孩子，你没有辜负我的期望，你一直都是好警察，是最优秀的警察！”安西教授用力握紧他的手，大声说。

眼泪，涌出了阿部山雄的眼眶，颤抖的唇一开一合，却说不出话……再也说不出一个字了。

赤木木然地看着阿部山雄闭上眼睛，突然一股心酸、悲痛涌上心头，泪水倏地夺眶而出。他的悲哀绝对是给妹妹的，他对自己说道。

一只手搭上赤木的肩膀，“赤木，死者已矣，你节哀顺便吧！”

“是呀，老大！他已死了，总算偿还了晴子一条命，你节哀吧！”手里仍拿着担架握柄的宫城接着木暮的话道。

晴子～你真的要原谅大哥……

此刻，赤木除了感到悲哀以外，还有无限感慨。

阿部山雄。

这个曾让他又敬又怕，又佩服又憎恨又同情的人，从此在他眼前消失。

敬他，是因为他的无畏无惧。

怕他，是因为他奸狡难测。

佩服他，是因为他的智慧与永不放弃的毅力。

憎恨他，是因为他心狠手辣。

同情他，是因为他心底的懦弱。

懦弱……

哪个人没有？

只在乎你如何克服它。

阿部山雄战败了，所以沉沦、堕落……继而沦为刽子手中的刀。

一把有智慧，又厉害的刀。

一直隐藏着锋芒，只为了能给敌人至命的一击。

若非流川成功解读了他的得力助手──神脑水户洋平所留下的线索，他们根本就没发现，原来，阿部山雄就是那个负责替瘟神组织运输病毒至世界各地的首脑；也不相信，喊捉贼喊得最大声的人，原来本身就是强盗。

当密码WINSON被解读成一组数字时，他们就相信了，而且愤怒自己原来被愚弄多时。

23914191514

这十一个数字，就是神龙社社长──阿部山雄的私人电话，只有关系最密切的人才拥有的电话号码。

然而，解读了又如何？一切都太迟了……

还赔上晴子一条命……

晴子～大哥……大哥……对不起你！不该将你引进霍士……

赤木这一刻泪如雨下。

发现晴子横尸内部资讯管理室，他没有哭。只一心一意在室内搜查证据，希望揪出凶手。他相信，凶手仍在霍士。

后来，从晴子的电脑文件夹内发现了一些数字，一看之下，竟是23914191514。心想，晴子不可能不记得阿部山雄的电话号码，再查看储存的时间，竟是二十二分钟前，那不是他们在密室召开会议的时间吗？……突然，他明白了，这是晴子留给他们的线索──阿部山雄是凶手！

他心里一惊，连忙对彩子与宫城说，“快回密室！安西教授有危险！”

当三人踏进密室时，就看见阿部山雄倒在血泊中，喃喃地说，“我不想死……”

阿部山雄被杀死了！到底是谁开枪？安西教授……

不！不是教授……是谁？！

赤木倏地从沉思中回过神来，就看见一把枪不断在他眼前摇晃……

  
本贴由十甫于2003年11月06日22:29:23在“N2”发表。


End file.
